An individual with a treatable and/or a manageable medical condition, such as diabetes, may manage the medical condition by periodically administering treatment (e.g., the consumption of food or the administration of medication such as insulin or glucagon). The type and dosage of medication may be based on monitoring the individual's health metrics (e.g., blood glucose levels) and/or other information that may affect the type and dosage of medication to be administered for treating the medical condition. For example, diabetic individuals may experience hypoglycemia (e.g., a condition in which blood glucose levels are lower than a target or optimal level) or hyperglycemia (e.g., a condition in which blood glucose levels are higher than a target or optimal level). Hypoglycemia may be treated by the consumption of glucose via supplements or food. In extreme cases, hypoglycemia may also be treated via medication, such as glucagon injections. Hyperglycemia may be treated by insulin injections. Also, diabetic individuals may treat or manage diabetes using various dosages and types of insulin (e.g., rapid-acting insulin, slow-acting insulin, etc.). Diabetic individuals may utilize insulin pumps that may continuously provide insulin at a particular rate, or may provide a burst of insulin when needed (e.g., after the consumption of food).